The Traveler Stone
by HiBob
Summary: A Tale of what might have been, as seen from both sides. Chapter 9 posted
1. The Traveler Stone

Oh Brave New World Oh Brave New World 

by Hibob

  
  


Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all of the characters, even where the names have been changed to confuse the ignorant.

Warning:GOF spoiler

  
  
  
  


Chapter One: The Traveler Stone

  
  


Del had heard the rumors. Something secret was hidden within Hogwarts walls. That was nothing new. There were probably a hundred secret things hidden at Hogwarts. But this secret was one that could be found. Del had overheard two teachers talking about the 'traveler stone' being hidden in one of the rooms. He was not noticed as he listened in on the conversation. (It pays to have an invisibility cloak.) Nor were the Weasley twins noticed. With their ability to hide in dark corners made Del felt like an amateur, but then they did have two years experience on him. He had the advantage though, he knew that they knew about the stone but they did not know that he did. Now, all he had to do was to slip back to Slytherin and get his brother. He and Draco would be more than a match for the twins. He slipped away and ran up the first staircase he came to. It would do no good if he were followed, even by accident, so he deliberately headed back on a roundabout path, 

Del removed his cloak after he felt it was safe, folding it up and putting it in his coat pocket. He was musing about the traveler stone. The idea of being able to go anywhere was an enticing thought even though he had no idea how it would work. He had not been paying attention to his surroundings but he suddenly realized that something was not right. He looked around carefully for a couple of minutes to no effect. Then he noticed it, An old closet he had just passed. There was a faint reddish light along the bottom of the door. It was so faint that if there had been any light from outside he would have never been able to spot it. "Thank God for rainy sundays" he said to himself.

The door was locked, of course. On the other hand, Del was a wizard with a wand. Carefully looking around to make sure he was alone, he took out his wand and pointed it at the door. "Alohomora," he said as softly as he could, and the door opened. His heart raced as he looked inside the closet. Floating in the air about four feet off the ground was a small red jewel, shining with a soft inner glow.

'Draco will love this,' Del thought as he reached out to grab the jewel. Suddenly, he froze, unable to move. At the same moment a voice spoke in his head, "Come, Traveler, to learn what other path might have brought you here. Cross over to another plane and see what might have been." Just as suddenly as he had frozen, Del could move again, and when he opened his hand the jewel was gone.

Del slammed the door closed and ran as fast as he could to Slytherin House, trying to control his fear the entire time. He was almost to the entrance when he saw Professor Snape coming the other way. "Uncle Severus," Del called out, running up to the man, "I found something." "What did you call me," Snape demanded in anger? "Uncle Severus," Del said meekly, his fear creeping into his voice. Snape became furious, "You will call me Professor or Sir, and nothing else. Whom do you think you are to speak to me like that?" Del was confused. This wasn't the way his uncle normally acted. His fear reaching a peak, he spoke softly. "I thought I was Del, uh, Dudley, Sir, and that you were my Uncle, Severus Snape."

Snape looked at the boy and slowly nodded. "Well, Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with you right away." "Then you were looking for me," Del asked. "No," Snape replied, "I was looking for someone else." As they walked Snape asked, "Where are your glasses?" "What glasses?" asked Del in return. "Never mind," said Snape, and they kept walking.

  
  
  
  


Dumbledore looked up at Snape and the black-haired boy. "What is it, Severus?" The Potions Professor explained how he had discovered the boy coming out of an old closet, and the short conversation that followed. Smiling at Del, the headmaster asked him to sit down and explain what had happened. Del quickly told about overhearing the two teachers, although he did not say how. It was obvious from his smile, however, that Dumbledore already knew. The boy then explained about how he found the stone and touched it. Dumbledore looked at Del carefully as if he were trying to memorize his features. "You are aware what has happened, Dudley, that you are no longer in your own world." "Yes, Headmaster," Del replied, "but it is a bit frightening to here it said. But if you please, sir, call me Del." When the Headmaster arched an eyebrow, he explained, "A friend of mine began calling me that. When her little brother tried to say my name it came out as Del, and the nickname stuck."

Dumbledore quickly wrote a message on a piece of parchment. When he had finished,, he waved his wand. The parchment disappeared in a flash of light. He then looked up at the Potions Professor. "Severus," he asked, "Please fetch Mr. Malfoy to my office, I have already contacted Minerva. It would be best to have those most affected by what has happened to be the first to hear the explanation."

When Snape had left, Dumbledore offered Del a cup of tea, which the boy gratefully accepted. After a pause, he asked, "Is my father here, also?" "Your father?" asked Dumbledore in a puzzled voice, "Why would Lucius Malfoy be here?" Del responded, "Sir, in my world he teaches here, Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore added, "Del, in our world your father is still at Malfoy Manor. But, if you don't mind, I would like to know how he came to be at the school."

"It was just before the beginning of term," Del said, "We had gone to the World Quidditch Finals, Ireland vs. Bulgaria. Ireland won, by the way. That night, after the match, the Death Eaters had a demonstration, but father made us stay in the tent. We listened to him this time, and it was as I lay in bed that I was attacked.

"I awoke in a cemetery with my hands tied to a gravestone, my right arm bleeding. Lord Voldemort was shouting at my father about how I was the heir of his enemy and, to prove his loyalty, my father must kill me. Instead father used his wand to release me. He told me to run, then turned to attack the other Death Eaters. As I was running, I turned around to see Voldemort raising his wand. I stopped running and shouted at him, drawing my own wand. We shouted our curses at each other at the same time."

Del told the two men about the battle of wills between the Dark Lord and himself, and how he barely won. He then related how the spirits of those killed by Voldemort came out of the wand and promised to help him. "One of them, who called herself Lily, said my father was a good man but he could not hold out much longer. She said they would help me but that I should hurry to him. As I stumbled toward father, I noticed everyone appeared stunned by what had happened. Father used the chance to grab me, and apparated with me back to the Manor, where mother and Draco were already waiting.

"Father called all the servants, telling them all contracts were cancelled, and handed out any piece of clothing available to the house elves to free them. He then told everyone to flee as quickly as possible. We were the last to leave, using floo powder to get to Hogsmeade Tavern. From there we ran to Hogwarts. We barely made it, Sir, they were right behind us."

"We had nothing when we arrived here. Voldemort launched an attack on us, and our estate with all our holdings were destroyed. You offered him a teaching position to keep us from having to accept charity. Father appreciates that more than you realize." Del said those last words in a soft voice, showing his appreciation as well.

Dumbledore took in everything Del had said, offering his regrets at what had happened. Then added, "While we are facing dangers here, we are not in as serious a situation in our world. What you have said could have an unfavorable impact on our world." Del nodded in agreement, "I know that, Headmaster, the first thing we are taught at school is to not talk about certain things. I learned early that your office is one of the few places we can talk openly."

A short time later, Del received a shock when Professor McGonagall entered the office with, of all people, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasel. Del received another surprise when Granger gave him a small wave. Then he became confused when she became confused by his reaction.

As the new arrivals seated themselves, the door opened again. This time Professor Snape entered with Draco. "Harry, What's he doing here," hissed Ronald. At this, Del lost his temper. "Because he's my brother, you stupid weasel," he shouted. Now, Draco was confused. Confusion clearly was the emotion of the moment. 


	2. I Hate Rainy Sundays

Oh Brave New World Oh Brave New World   
  


Disclaimer:JK Rowling owns all of these characters. Some of these characters have multiple personalities, but they are getting proper medical help.

  
  


Chapter 2: I Hate Rainy Sundays

  
  


"I hate rainy sundays," Harry said to himself, as he sat in the deserted classroom. Hermione demanded that he try to solve the mystery of the egg for the Triwizards Tournament, and refused to have anything to do with him when he told her there was still plenty of time. Ron was too busy playing wizard chess, after all he was winning. He decided to go for a walk, only to be chased away by Filch and Flitwick, who were talking in the hallway. He finally ended up hiding in the classroom to avoid the Weasley twins.

The twins were always searching the school on the weekends they did not go to Hogsmeade. They always hoped to uncover another secret passage or something. Harry didn't want to join them in their search. If he did and then they got bored he could easily become the test subject for their latest practical joke. Harry could live without that.

And here he was, sitting in an empty classroom, watching the rain. Finally, he heard their voices fade beneath the patter of the rain against the windows. As he turned to leave, he casually glanced around the room, and at the cabinet he had been leaning against, and that is when he saw it. Coming from the crack between the cabinet doors was a soft red glow. If the room hadn't been as dark as it was, he would have never seen it. He opened the cabinet to find out the source.

There it sat, a red jewel shining with its own light. As he looked at it, he realized it was not sitting on the shelf but was in fact floating an inch above it. He ran his hand underneath to verify this and, as he did so, a finger lightly brushed the bottom of the jewel. Suddenly, he couldn't move, not even to breathe. In that same instant a voice spoke inside his head, "Come, Traveler, to learn what path might have brought you here. Cross over to another plane and see what might have been." As he watched, the jewel faded from sight.

Harry was relieved he had not tried to grab the jewel or he might have faded with it, going who knows where. Then he thought to himself, 'I have to tell Ron and Hermione.' The thought 'perhaps I should tell Dumbledore or one of the teachers' was also in his mind. Unfortunately, it was right behind 'I hope they have treacle pie for desert tonight' and it never had a chance.

Heading back to Gryffindor, Harry ran into no one. When he arrived at the entrance, he said "Golden Snitch," but the picture didn't move. "Excuse me," he asked, "aren't you going to open up?" The Fat Lady laughed, "You have to give the password first." "I did, Golden Snitch," Harry repeated. "That is not the password," said the Fat Lady in a haughty tone, "and that is a terrible disguise." "What do you mean," asked Harry, but before he could get an answer he heard a familiar voice behind him, "What are you doing here?"

When Harry turned around, he saw Hermione, who in turn started laughing when she looked at his face, "What's the matter, two eyes aren't good enough for you, you had to try for four?" "I told him it was a terrible disguise," snickered the Fat Lady.

Harry stared in disbelief, "Hermione, why are you talking to me like that?" She replied mockingly, "Hermione, why are you talking to me like that." "That will be enough Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall walking up to the two students, "And, Mr. Malfoy, You will explain what you are doing here, and why you are wearing those ridiculous glasses." As his jaw dropped, Hermione piped, "close your mouth, Malfoy, you're attracting flies."

Ignoring her, Harry asked McGonagall, "Professor, what did you call me?" McGonagall arched an eyebrow at the unusual question. "I called you Mr. Malfoy," she repeated. When she noticed his confusion, she added, "is there any reason why I shouldn't?" "Because I'm not Draco Malfoy," Harry said, "I don't even know why you would think I was." The Professor looked at Hermione, causing her to swallow whatever words she was about to say. Then she turned back to Harry, giving the kind of smile you give a little child so as not to frighten him, which is exactly what it did to Harry. "I do not think you are Draco Malfoy," she said carefully, "but I think it best if you tell me your name. That should end the confusion." "I'm Harry Potter," he said, his voice shaking.

He saw Professor McGonagall step back as though she had just been hit. Even Hermione was surprised at her reaction. McGonagall turned to the girl, "Miss Granger, you are to tell no one about this. Go to the Malfoys apartment and tell them to meet me in Dumbledore's office as soon as possible." As Hermione turned to leave, the Professor called out, "and, Miss Granger, it would be best if you came with them." At this, Hermione turned, and ran as fast as she could.

"Harry," she said gently, "you know who I am. Do you know Headmaster Dumbledore?" When Harry nodded, she took him by the hand, and led him away.

  
  
  
  


Dumbledore smiled at Harry, handing him a cup of tea. "Let me warn you in advance, Harry, I have a good idea of what has happened, and I believe you are in for a bit of a surprise." "I have had a few surprises already, Professor," Harry replied. "If it makes you feel any better, Harry, I remember holding you when you were a baby. You have your mother's eyes, you know." Harry smiled at that.

At this point, there was a knock on the door. In walked Hermione, surprised at Harry's smile. She was more surprised by his reaction to the people behind her. It was Lucius Malfoy and his wife, Narcissa. Both were dressed in modest robes. Behind them was Draco, who smiled when he saw Harry, and gave him a thumbs-up. Without even looking around Lucius said, "stop that Draco, and go sit with your brother." Then he turned to Dumbledore and added, "what did he do now, Albus? I hope it isn't serious." "Oh, Del," sighed Narcissa, looking at Harry like he was a lost puppy. Then she frowned, "Dudley, take off those silly glasses, right now." Dumbledore interrupted, "Narcissa, Lucius, this isn't Dudley. That is why you have been called here."

Dumbledore signaled Harry to stand up saying, "I believe we should start with an introduction. May I present to you Master Harry Potter." "That's impossible, Albus, He's dead," Lucius replied. "Apparently, not in his world, Lucius." was the response. Lucius Malfoy nodded thoughtfully, "He found the traveler stone?" "Yes," said Dumbledore, "and I think we should explain it to him, as he obviously does not know."

Harry tried to remain calm as Dumbledore, explained about the traveler stone and its ability to send a person into a parallel world, a world of what might have been. He answered the questions about how he found the stone and accidently touched it, confirming Dumbledore's suspicions. "Excuse me, Professor," Harry started to ask. "Headmaster," Narcissa said, correcting him. "Um, Headmaster," Harry began again, "What happened to the stone? It disappeared when I touched it." "Nothing happened to it, Harry, it is still there, on your world. In our world, we hid it in a different place. It seems my counterpart has only the Weasley twins to worry about, While I have the Malfoy brothers as well," Dumbledore concluded, looking pointedly at Draco, who looked back with his best 'Who Me' face. "Lucky him," Lucius muttered.

"Headmaster," Hermione asked, "Why don't you lock the stone away in a safe place, instead of leaving it around?" "An intelligent question." the Headmaster said, " and the simple answer is that the stone refuses to be locked up. It insists on being accessible. If I were to lock it in a vault, for example, the stone would merely relocate itself. Think of the havoc, if it suddenly appeared in the middle of London in the middle of a work day. The stone is quite content to sit behind a locked door, but if you put a ward or spell on the door, the stone would be gone the next time you checked. I know, Miss Granger, a very annoying artifact."

"Headmaster," Harry said, looking at Narcissa to make sure he wasn't doing anything wrong, "Why can't I just touch the stone again and go back to my own world?" Again, Dumbledore shook his head, "It doesn't work that way, Harry. If you touch our stone, you will not return home. Instead you will be 'trapped' in this world for the rest of your life." Harry nodded glumly, asking, "What do I do?"

"Headmaster," Draco said, "I have a question. If Harry is supposed to be the same person as my brother, then why does he wear glasses, and Del doesn't?" Dumbledore shook his head saying, "I'm sorry, Draco, I don't know."


	3. Can We Keep Him

Oh Brave New World Oh Brave New World   
  


Disclaimer:Jk Rowling owns all of the characters. Any character appearing who is not owned by Ms. Rowling will be removed from the storyline immediately.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 3: Can We Keep Him?

  
  


What Del had said shocked everyone. The Professors were surprised because Harry Potter always managed to hold his temper. Ron and Hermione jumped at Harry calling his best friend a weasel. Draco was hit the hardest. He walked in the room to be told that the boy-who-lived was his brother.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Pardon me, everyone, but this is not Harry Potter." He motioned to Del, who stood up, "Permit me to introduce myself, My name is Dudley Malfoy, fourth form, Slytherin House." Looking specifically at Ron, he added, "My friends call me Del, please feel free to call me Sir." Ron began to get angry, but one glance from Dumbledore kept him quiet. Then Dumbledore explained about the traveler stone and that Del was from another world. Despite asking for no one to interrupt, he was immediately interrupted by Draco. "Are you saying, sir, that there is another world where he is my brother?" "Yes," answered Snape, "and I, unfortunately, am your uncle." Draco groaned.

Dumbledore was then interrupted by Hermione, who asked how he could get back to his own world if he could not use the stone. He explained that, in all known cases, the subjects involved returned at some indistinct time, usually within a week but sometimes it would happen months later. In rare cases, the subject never returned to his own world. Experts on the subject agree that his counterpart had probably died and could not return. "As Del is here with us, we can only assume that Harry also touched the traveler stone and is now having a similar conversation with my counterpart."

As everyone came to terms with what happened, Hermione turned to Del and asked, "Harry, sorry, Del, where are your glasses?" Del glared across the top of the cup of tea he was drinking. "I don't wear glasses," he sneered, "what makes you think I did, Miss Braniac?"

Del turned to the weasel who yelled, "Don't talk to him that way. We're your friends." Del yelled back, "What makes you think I would want to be friends with a red-haired worm?" "I liked that," said Draco. " Shut up, Malfoy," shouted Hermione. "Mudblood," both Del and Draco yelled back. Then they looked at each other and laughed. Turning to Dumbledore, Draco said, "I like him, Professor. Can we keep him?"

As the teachers calmed the students down by using the tried and true methods of threat and intimidation, Dumbledore suggested that they discuss the differences between the two worlds, to better help Del fit in. "Yea, right," muttered Ron. They began to compare notes. Del explained that Severus Snape was his uncle. His Aunt Rose had followed the family to Hogwarts, when father broke ranks with Voldemort (Del refused to go into detail). She had been recently widowed, a marriage of convenience. Uncle Severus consoled her in her grief (smirk) and, after a whirlwind courtship, they were married shortly after the start of the school year. He knew 'Mad Eye' Moody by reputation. Instead father taught that course, and mother was an assistant to Professor Flitwick. He had never heard of Lockhart. "You're lucky," everyone told him, Draco and Ron getting annoyed that the agreed on something. Quirrell was the assistant groundskeeper under Hagrid, a charity job as he could not do anything, except cause trouble. He began to explain about the Philosophers Stone but Dumbledore assured him that they were familiar with the main details. He also knew of Remus Lupin. He was the first werewolf cured by the potion Uncle Severus had developed. "Uncle received the Order of Merlin for that," Del said with pride.

Meals were summoned, and they ate while the discussion continued. Del knew Sirius Black, the former Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. He captured the escaped Prisoner, Peter Pettigrew. " Unfortunately," added Del, "I helped him get away in a moment of compassion, but then, I had other things on my mind. Like saving the Weasel's life," he said pointedly. Del blanched when he was told about Sirius Black in this world, "Do you mean to tell me, the Minister of Magic is an escaped prisoner AND my legal guardian?"

Finally, Del asked the one question that had been bothering him. He asked, "Who is Harry Potter?" He was delighted to find out that his original parents, Vernon and Petunia Dursley, were still alive. (Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had adopted him when he was eight.) He was horrified to discover that they had a blond-haired boy who was their son. He was told that Harry's parent were killed by Voldemort, and that he lived with his aunt and uncle, who despised him because of his magic. "On top of that, I'm in Gryffindor as well. Father must hate me for that." "No," said Draco, "father hates you already" Del groaned.

"It's getting late, everyone," said Dumbledore, "I suggest we all turn in." He directed Professor Snape to take Draco back to Slytherin, and Professor McGonagall to return the other three to Gryffindor. When Del began to object, Dumbledore held up his hand. "Please, Mr. Malfoy, if you were to go back during the night, Harry would find himself in the wrong house. Also, Del," he added calmly, "I am not going to hide what happened today. You don't know enough to pretend to be Harry. I would be surprised if you lasted a minute. However, I do want you to learn as much about him as possible, and to share your insights with others. Let this be a learning experience for everyone."

As they walked along the halls, Ron spoke up in a cheerful voice, "Del, this is going to be fun. Here, we're the best of friends." "We are?" asked Del, letting the thought sink in. "Yes," added Hermione, "the two of you are inseparable." "You mean the three of us," Ron amended. They watched in amusement as Del frowned. Then Del surprised them by laughing. "Do you know," He explained, "at this moment, Draco probably has his arm around Harry and is telling him, 'Don't worry, I'm your brother and I will take care of you." The thought seemed so absurd that even Professor McGonagall had to laugh.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/NThanks for the reviews. They are always appreciated.


	4. Part Of The Family

Oh Brave New World Oh Brave New World   
  
  
  


Disclaimer:I own none of these characters. JK Rowling does. I don't even own my car. Or my house. On top of that I have a lousy job and I have to work weird hours. My dog ran away, my parrot has laryngitis, and I can't find my medication so I had to use a TicTac instead. I may be crazy but my breath smells great.

  
  


Warning:Please ignore the above disclaimer. He is a very disturbed little boy.

-E. Cartman

  
  


Chapter 4: Part of the family

  
  


At Dumbledore's urging, Harry began to describe his world. He told everyone how Voldemort killed his parents, and his life with the Dursleys. When he began to talk about Hogwarts, they began comparing notes about the teachers, most of whom he knew. Professor Quirrell turned out to be a charity case, but still managed to betray Dumbledore's trust. Remus Lupin never came to Hogwarts, but had been cured of his illness, to Harry's surprise, by Professor Snape. When no one had ever heard of Gilderoy Lockhart, Harry said they should feel lucky. When Harry asked who had been the teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts he was told Sirius Black. "He's my Godfather," Harry exclaimed. He quickly explained what had happened to Sirius, his escape from Azkaban, and how he was now living in hiding.

Dumbledore, with the help of Lucius, then explained how things had occurred in this world. Peter Pettigrew had followed Hagrid to the Dursleys, where it was thought he had killed the young Harry. The truth of this had only recently been confirmed. His cousin had been killed instead, and his parents, fearing further attacks from the wizarding world, hid this fact, raising Harry as their own son. "But what happened, Sir?" asked Harry, not sure who to direct the question to. "Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, that explains why you called me Dudley, but how did you become my father."

Lucius smiled at Harry in a familiar way. Harry had seen him smile like that at Draco, and thought it an arrogant look, but, now, being on the receiving end of that same smile, he saw warmth and trust in those piercing eyes. He knew then how Draco could love his father. 'Draco is a fool for being jealous of me,' thought Harry, 'he has the one thing I always wanted.'

Lucius explained simply, "you were adopted. I was the only wizard your parents knew, and I was made your legal guardian after they died." Harry thought for a moment, then said, "Sir, there is something you are not telling me." Lucius looked away from Harry and began staring intensely at a bare spot on Dumbledore's desk. "There's a lot I'm not telling you, Harry. I don't mean to be rude, but it is none of your business. Dudley has had a hard life, much harder than you, if you can imagine. Like you, he lost his parents, but then he lost a second family, and, when I turned against Voldemort, he nearly lost this family. I won't go into detail about any of that because it is HIS life. I f he is willing to share his life story with anyone, I'm sure you will hear about it when you return." Harry watched as Narcissa, with a tear in her eye, put her arm around Lucius. Draco was looking down at the floor as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. Even Hermione was uncomfortable, turning away when he looked at her. "I'm sorry," Harry said to the empty air.

To lighten the mood, Dumbledore asked Harry to describe some events that happened in his world. Harry mentioned the Triwizard Tournament and his involvement in it. Dumbledore gave a smile at that, "it was something we had planned on doing, but had to cancel." He did refuse to offer Harry any help in understanding how he had been entered, but promised to explain what he knew, in a letter to his counterpart, and leave it to his discretion.

"Tell us something embarrassing," urged Hermione, feeling like herself again. Harry, wary now of this Miss Granger, thought for a minute and then suggested, "I could tell about Norbert." Hermione went white. Harry could fell Draco behind him freezing like a statue. In that same instant, Lucius Malfoy said in a very level voice, the kind that implies it is only being nice until it finds out why it should be mad, "And who is Norbert." Before anyone could say anything, Dumbledore broke out in a fit of laughter. "I apologize, Lucius, but your sons are the only students in the school to successfully sneak a dragon out of Hogwarts." "Did you say OUT?" Lucius asked in disbelief, but then turned to Harry and Draco, saying, "We will talk about this later." At that moment, for the first time in his life, Harry felt like he was part of a real family, and he did not like the feeling at all.

At this point, Dumbledore dismissed Hermione, asking that she use her discretion as to what she told anyone. He then suggested that Harry stay with the Malfoys, at least for the night. "Harry, before you go, I want to tell you a few things you may not like," Dumbledore said. "First, you should know that, in this world, we are at War. Lord Voldemort has behind him an army of dark wizards. The Giants have also joined him, as well as the Dementors of Azkaban. It is only through the quick actions of the Minister of Magic that they are held at bay.

"Secondly, almost every student is here because Hogwarts is the safest place to be. Almost everyone here knows someone who has been killed or is missing. As a result, it is an unspoken rule that you do not talk about what is going on outside of this school. You must follow this rule. Do not even talk about outside events in your own world. Also, you will know students in your own world who are not here. Again, the rule is if they are not here, do not ask about them. Do you understand?" Harry nodded.

Harry was stunned by what he had heard. Professor Dumbledore was talking about war and armies. "May I ask, Headmaster, how did it happen? On my world we know trouble is coming but it is still years away." "It happened because of you, Harry," Dumbledore replied, "Lucius broke from Voldemort rather than give you up. The result was a preemptive strike against your father and his few supporters. Your family came here because they had nothing left, and nowhere else to go." Dumbledore turned to Lucius to apologize but Lucius waved him off, "It's all right, Albus, he had to know."

As they left, everyone walked silently, until Lucius told Draco to go to Slytherin House to get the things the two boys would need for the night. "Mrs. Malfoy, what do I need from Slytherin," Harry asked. "Nothing, Harry," said Narcissa, putting her arm around his shoulders, "we have all that you need in for when you stay in our rooms. It just that Hermione Granger, being in Gryffindor House, will make it a point not to tell the Slytherins anything. Lucius wants to make sure that the students in your house know what has happened, as well." "My house?" asked Harry. Narcissa laughed, "Yes, dear, while you are here you are in Slytherin House." As Harry looked at her in surprise, she added, "There is one more thing, you are not to call me Mrs. Malfoy. I don't expect you to call me mother, but you can at least call me Narcissa, because while you are here, I consider you to be my son, and I will treat you as such."

  
  


Dinner at the Malfoys was a strained affair. Harry tried to fit in, but he couldn't find it in himself to treat these people like family. Narcissa pushed herself trying to make Harry more comfortable. She pumped him with questions about his schoolwork. Do you have any hobbies outside of Quidditch? How are you doing in Transfiguration? How are your grades? How are you really doing in Transfiguration? After asking a dozen questions she dramatically threw up her hands, "How is it you are no better than Dudley in any of your classes? You are just like him." "I am?" asked Harry. "Except for the glasses, four eyes," laughed Draco. "Ferret face," Harry replied. "Muggle Lover." "Pompous jerk." "Boys," yelled Lucius, prompting them into silence, "I regret to say, dear, they are exactly alike." At that everyone laughed.

The ice was finally broken, and Harry began to relax. Harry realized that, regardless of how the Malfoys in his world felt about him, these people considered him to be part of their family. Not even the fact that his opinions differed strongly from theirs, would change that.

The conversation became more lively as Harry and Draco compared notes on what events they had in common. Draco was upset that it was Ron who helped Harry with the Troll, and not him. On the other hand, Harry was surprised that Draco joined them in the search for the Philosophers Stone. "They joined us." Draco corrected. The main difference was that Draco was the knight instead of Ron, and insisted on moving when Ron hesitated to put him in danger. "If we don't get along, here." Harry asked, "why did Hermione and Ron help us." "Some things are more important," Draco answered. At one point, Lucius interrupted. "About Norbert," he asked at the now nervous boys, "I honestly do not want to know how, or why, you got the dragon out of Hogwarts. I only want to know how it got in." It was unintended, but both boys said in unison, "It hatched." Lucius stared for a moment, then asked, "Hagrid." When the boys nodded, Lucius just rolled his eyes.

When they had stopped laughing, Lucius asked Harry to take off his glasses. When Harry asked why, he explained that he was curious as to why he needed glasses and Dudley did not. Lucius and Narcissa, both admitted it was a mystery, "we will just have to wait until Del returns, and ask him."

It was then that Narcissa sent the boys off to bed, using the argument that they had school the next day. When Draco complained that it was still early, she laughed at him. "I know, Draco, I just want to make sure that the two of you are in bed when you get too tired to talk anymore," When they were alone in the bedroom they shared, Harry asked if they always slept here. Draco said only during the holidays and for special occasions, like this. They did compare adventures, and Draco did clear up a question Harry had about Norbert. "How did we get Ron to help us?" Harry asked. "You had managed to get on the Quidditch Team," said Draco. "That happened on my world too," Harry told him. "So we bribed him. You gave him your Nimbus 2000, and I talked Dumbledore into letting all first years try out for the house teams. But then Granger made us include flying lessons, to improve his chances of making the team." "And Ron became Gryffindor's seeker," asked Harry, and Draco nodded. "So I became Slytherin's seeker," Harry said. At this, Draco laughed, "No, when Dumbledore let the first years try out, I beat you out for that position. You became a chaser and, after Marcus left, you became keeper." Draco howled with laughter at Harry's reaction.

Harry came to realize that Draco and Dudley were very close. This made Harry feel comfortable, and when the time came, he readily fell asleep. Thus he missed the final question, when Draco called out from his own bed, "Harry?" When Harry replied with a gentle snore, Draco just shrugged his shoulders, and settled down to sleep.


	5. Doggerel

Oh Brave New World Oh Brave New World   
  
  
  


Disclaimer:JK Rowling owns all of the characters, with the exception of James Black.

I do not claim ownership of James Black as he is an obvious character and has probably been used in other fanfics.

  
  


Warning:Danger, Will Robinson

  
  


Chapter 5: Doggerel

  
  


Del woke up to an empty room, except for the Weasel, sitting on bed across from him. 'No,' Del thought to himself, 'I must think of him by his name.' "I didn't think you would want to wake up alone," he said. "Thank you," Del said, adding "Ron" with difficulty. He got up and went to the foot of his bed. "I can't open my trunk," he told Ron, "I don't know my password." "That's easy enough," said Ron, "It's the same as mine." "Malfoy stinks," he called out, watching Del cringe. "That will have to change," said Del. 

A few minutes later, Del and Ron walked out the door and down the stairs to the common room where the Mudblood was waiting for them. "Good Morning Hermione," he called, trying to be polite. "Morning, Harry," called a red-haired girl Del recognized as the Weasel's sister. "Good Morning, Virginia, did you sleep well." Hermione and Ron cracked up in laughter when everyone in the common room stopped and stared. Ginny looked at Ron and Hermione like they were crazy, then she looked at Del. "Harry," she asked, "Where are your glasses?"

Hermione controlled her laughter to tell her, "Ginny, that's not Harry, his name is Del" Hermione gave everyone a quick explanation about the traveler stone and how Harry and Del switched places. "Does Del have a last name," asked a third year named Creevey. When Hermione hesitated, Del said to her, "In for a penny, in for a pound." Holding out his hand he said, "Dudley Malfoy, Slytherin House, at your service. Please call me Del." "Malfoy?" asked a stunned Ginny, as no one made an effort to take his hand. "Yes, I believe you already know my brother, Draco." With that he took Ginny's hand, raised it to his lips, and kissed it. "A pleasure to meet you, my dear." 'That went well,' thought Del, then, clapping his hands together, said, "Now, who's for breakfast?"

  
  
  
  


When Del entered, the Great Hall went quiet and everyone stared at him. Then the whispering started; "He looks just like Harry," "Is he really evil," "Where's he going to sit." This last remark came from the Weasley twins who were standing nearby. He turned to them and instinctively sneered, "that depends on what is at stake." Laughing at his reaction, Fred answered, "if I've guessed correctly, George admits that I'm better than he is, and if George guesses correctly, I admit that he guessed correctly." Everyone laughed except Del, who fumed at the supposed insult. As the laughter died down, he said, "It doesn't matter, when Weasleys compete against Malfoys, Slytherin always celebrates." He then walked over to a cheering Slytherin table, and when Draco stood to offer him a chair, Del deliberately hugged him, calling him brother, and sat down to eat. He made his point to everyone. He was NOT Harry Potter. 

Of course everyone at the table wanted to ask him questions. Pansy Parkinson asked if he had a girlfriend. He answered by saying her perfume smelled wonderful, that he always liked Essence of Violet. They asked if he played Quidditch. He said yes, that Draco had beaten him out for seeker, but he became a chaser, and then keeper. His biggest surprise was meeting Victor Krum. He had been told about the tournament, but had not expected to meet his favorite Quidditch player. Given a chance, he would have spent the rest of the day talking about the game. At one point, Crabbe asked if they were friends. Speaking with more warmth than he intended, he told him, "Vincent, we will always be friends." The hardest question was from Goyle. It was the same question that Vincent had asked, but all Del could say was, "You're not there." Despite all the questions, Del managed to eat something. He felt bad about leaving Hermione and Ron, the way he did, but he needn't have worried. Unable to get close enough to Del, dozens of students were gathered around the Gryffindors, asking them what questions they could.

As they got up to go to classes, Hermione walked up to him. "Del, I've got some bad news for you. Dumbledore has decided that you should take your classes with Gryffindor." Del groaned at the thought, but Draco told him not to worry, "we share the first class, Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid is completely useless, of course." Del said nothing until they were walking down the hill to class. Once there were no other students close enough to hear, Del asked Draco, "What did you mean about Hagrid being useless? After we found out about the dragon, we became friends." Draco's eyebrows shot up, "Then there was a dragon." "Del," Hermione said, "I don't know what happened on your world, but here, when Draco found out he tried to turn us in and get us expelled." "Del fumed at Draco, "You little snitch. Didn't you think? You should have gotten them to let you in on it. Draco," he said, almost shouting, "It was a Dragon!" Draco was completely taken aback. Del was right. He could have gotten his hands on a real dragon. "I'm sorry," said Draco with honest regret, "I didn't think of that. But then, you weren't here." Hermione didn't laugh at Draco's embarrassment or even think to rub it in. Instead she took Del's hand, forcing him to look at her, saying, "just then, you sounded exactly like Harry," Del pulled his hand free, and kept walking.

Breakfast had consisted of everyone trying to ask Del questions. The same was true of Care of Magical Creatures, but Hagrid was using his position as teacher to ask his questions first. It was fine for a while. The most common question everyone asked was what were they like in the other world. Del made light of it by saying all the students from Gryffindor House were worthless, but, of course, he was speaking as a member of Slytherin House. He added to the general laughter by pointing out that Harry was probably saying the opposite right now. As soon as the class ended, Del quickly turned and began walking away. "I think Hagrid wants to talk to you," said Ron catching up to him, but Del kept walking. "Are you getting tired of answering questions?" Hermione asked, while she and Ron led him to the next class. "Yes and no," said Del, sadly, "it is hard for me, trying to be nice to people I would normally not even talk to, But I'm getting used to it. The hardest part is seeing people I know, who are not in my world." "What do you mean," asked Ron, "like they were killed or something?" Del's look told Ron he was right. Del bit back his initial words and tried to talk calmly. "Yes, like they were killed, like they were missing, like they weren't there." "Like Hagrid," asked Hermione fearfully, and Del nodded sadly.

Transfiguration was a relief. Professor McGonagall demanded complete attention, ignoring Del's special status, except to determine that his lessons were on par with what she was teaching. Occasionally, Del would find himself looking around at the others in the class, but always avoided eye contact.

At Dumbledore's request, Del was sitting at the Gryffindor table for Lunch, which was an imitation of breakfast, but not as bad. Most of the students were sharing gossip about what they had heard earlier, and most questions were about how Del was doing. He answered cheerfully enough, but his smile seemed forced. He was carefully checking his chair before sitting down, even looking under the table when Ron asked, "What are you looking for?" "Anything," he answered, "Your brothers are here." "So you do know the Weasley twins," laughed Seamus Finnigan. Turning to Ron, Del asked quietly, "When did he get out of the infirmary?". "He hasn't been in the infirmary," Ron replied, "did he have an accident on your world?" "Sniper," answered Del as here began to eat. Ron wasn't sure he wanted to know what 'sniper' was.

After eating lunch as quickly as he could, Del excused himself, Ron and Hermione that Dumbledore had asked to see him. Hermione watched him curiously as he paused at the end of the table. "Excuse me," he said to the boy sitting there, "I've noticed you in classes. Are you Neville Longbottom?" Neville looked up and said yes. Then Del nodded and walked out of the hall at a fast pace. A confused Neville, seeing Hermione watching him, shrugged his shoulders.

  
  


"Have things been interesting for you?" Dumbledore asked. "Interesting is a very appropriate word, Headmaster," Del replied. Dumbledore sighed, "I am going to impose upon you, Del, there is someone I want you to meet." Bringing Del over to the fireplace, he threw some powder into the flames, and called out, "Sirius, are you there?" At that, a familiar face appeared in the flames, calling out, "Dumbledore, I received your message." The face the turned to Del, asking, "is this the boy? The resemblance is remarkable." "Allow me to make introductions," the headmaster said, "Sirius, this is Dudley Malfoy, although he prefers to be called Del. Del this is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather." "A Pleasure to meet you, Del," said Sirius. "My pleasure, Minister," Del responded. "Minister?" Sirius asked, looking at Dumbledore. " Oh, did I forget to tell you," he replied chuckling, "In his world you are the Minister of Magic." At this, Del added, "and a very good one too, Sir. It is because of your actions that Voldemort is being held at bay."

Sirius digested this news, then asked Del, "tell me, do we know each other well." "Only as teacher and student, Sir, and, since we are in different houses, I only have a passing acquaintance with your son." "My son?," asked the figure in the fire place, now wide-eyed. Del realized that this Sirius Black had no family, and that was why he had been brought here. "Yes, Sir," he replied, "James Black, he is a first form in Gryffindor House." Sirius marveled, "James, and in Gryffindor. Is he a good student?" Del was about to say yes when Dumbledore stopped him saying, "Please, be honest," and winked at him. Del took his cue, and said, with an angry tone, "the truth is, Sir, that your son is barely passing in every class. Furthermore, he spends most of his time being tutored by the Weasley twins." Whatever Del had expected it wasn't this. Sirius began laughing like a madman, shouting, "He IS my son." Del turned to Dumbledore and said, "Headmaster, I don't ever want to know why he reacted that way." At that remark, Sirius Black went into another fit of laughter.

  
  


When he left Dumbledore's office, Del found Draco waiting to escort him to Potions Class. They made some small talk, and at one point Draco asked, "Do you really like Pansy?" "Your Pansy, yes," Del replied, "She has a lot of self-confidence. My Pansy always seems to have her mind somewhere else. She never pays attention to anything." Draco nodded, then asked, "What about me?" "You are my brother," Del answered, "I don't really understand Harry, but I think you and I are better people because we are together." Then he added with contempt, "to be honest, I don't really understand you, either." Surprised at this, Draco said nothing. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

As he reached the classroom, Del discovered that his celebrity status had not diminished. Almost every student tried to pair off with him. Professor Snape expressed his disgust by shouting everyone down. He then suggested that his 'nephew' choose his own partner. Something in the way Snape referred to him as his nephew stung Del. It was as though Snape was doing it to be mean. He had been told about how Snape hated Harry, and now believed it to be true. He decided to test if he was right. " Well, Uncle, excuse me, Professor Snape," he began, "since I am the best of the lot, It would only be fair to choose the worst, I assume it would be him, Longbottom. He Ignored everyone's questioning looks, he took his place in the front row next to Neville. "Why Me?" Neville asked as Del joined him. "Because I owe you one," Del replied. As Neville looked at him, he continued in a lecturing tone, "Did you know there are many ways to help yourself to remember things. For example, you could try using doggerel verse, that is to say, nonsense poetry. Try to memorize the potion by making up a rhyme. Like this:

_One part toad liver_

_Two parts porcupine quiver_

_A fat pinch of bat fur_

_And stir, stir, stir_

"Honestly," said Del, "you should try it." Neville stared at him, then turned toward Snape as the lesson started. Del deliberately stood back and let Neville do all the work. When Hermione hissed at him, he turned and smiled. He almost laughed when he heard Ron mutter, "He's a true Slytherin, that one." The only one not confused was Draco. When Del looked back, he saw Draco watching him and Neville intensely. He was making no judgement, just waiting for the drama to play itself out.

When Neville was finished, he was more surprised than anyone else that the potion was perfect. Snape ordered Neville to repeat the potion recipe, which he did, in a singsong voice. Then Snape turned to Del. "How did you know to do that?" "Because he is my friend," Del shouted back, "and I always stand by my friends." Dripping Venom, he continued, "Besides, UNCLE Severus, it was your idea. You swore you would make him learn regardless of what it took." With that, Del stormed out of the room.

Everyone was stunned. What had happened made no sense. Ron broke the silence by speaking his thoughts out loud, "He's gone bonkers." "So, you noticed, too," said Draco. Then somebody asked what should they do. "Find him," said Snape, "I'll get Dumbledore."

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Not What It Seems

OH BRAVE NEW WORLD OH BRAVE NEW WORLD   
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer:JK Rowling owns all of the Characters in this story, with the exception of James

Black, who is freelance fictional character hired specifically for this role.

  
  


Warning:This chapter contains actual historical references which, under certain

circumstances, could be considered as educational, but probably not.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 6: Not What It Seems

  
  


Harry awoke with a start. He was having the strangest dream, and had just realized that it was not a dream at all. To confirm this, Draco lay in his bed, just six feet away, a pillow over his head to shut out the morning sun. 'Father' had set out fresh clothes for him to wear, and Harry quickly dressed. As he went to leave the room, he heard a knock on the door, opening it to find Lucius Malfoy standing there. "Good Morning, Harry," he said, "I now know one difference between you and Dudley." "Not really, Sir," Harry replied, "If not for the present circumstances, I'd be just like Draco. I'm notorious for getting up late." As they exchanged smiles, a gleam appeared in Lucius's eyes. "I haven't done this in a while, Harry, you might enjoy it."

"Draco," his father called, "time to get up." Draco mumbled something and clutched the pillow more tightly around his head. Lucius pulled out his wand and waved it. The bed sheets and the pillow disappeared and, at the same time, a small dark cloud appeared over the bed. With an appropriate rumble of thunder, it began to rain. Draco screamed as the cold water hit him, and jumped out of bed to get away from the storm. Lucius waved his wand again and the cloud vanished, the now dry bed was freshly made, and Draco was dressed in his school robes, ready for class. "You had to do that," he sneered at his father. Harry was doubled over in laughter. "Sorry, son," Lucius said, "I was merely trying to entertain our guest." Then Narcissa walked in, "Oh, Draco dear, You are up on time and ready for a change. What a pleasant surprise." Harry, in a word, two words actually, lost it.

  
  


"Never, never tell anyone about that," Draco said for the hundredth time. "Draco, I've already promised but, if you don't stop threatening me, I will never stop laughing," Harry said. As they approached the Great Hall, they noticed Cedric Diggory walk by. "We play his team on Saturday," Draco said, then asked Harry, "how good are you at playing keeper. Harry admitted that he had never played that position and, because of the tournament, had not practiced very much this past year. "Nothing personal," said Draco, "but I hope you're gone before the weekend."

Breakfast was an ordeal for Harry. All of the students wanted to ask him questions. Most were of no great matter but Vincent Crabbe, never known for his quickness, asked, "How are you, Harry?" It was a simple question, but the way it was asked made Harry think. "I don't know," he said, finally. "That," said Vincent, "is a good answer." Harry made a mental note never to judge a book by its cover.

"What are you doing here, Weasel," said Draco, with his usual sneer? "Stuff a sock in it, Git," said Ron. As Harry looked up, Ron said, in a sneer that was a perfect imitation of Draco, "So, I'm supposed to be your best friend." "Yes," said Harry, trying to smile, "I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Harry Potter. When he held out his hand, Ron ignored it. "What is it they call you, from where you come?" he asked. Embarrassed, Harry answered, "the boy-who-lived, but you don't have that here." "No," said Ron sarcastically, "we do have the boy-who-died, but that's not the same, is it." Then Ron turned and walked away. 'What is this,' Harry thought, 'some kind of game?' Then he noticed everyone watching him, waiting to see what he would do. It was a game, and now Harry knew how to play. "You really are a Weasel," he shouted at Ron, "running around like you're top dog when all you are is a red-haired worm. Ron turned around and smiled, "Quidditch pitch, midnight, bring your wand." Pansy Parkinson, who had come up behind Harry, slipped her arm around his waist and said, "We'll be there, Weasel, don't worry," and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. Harry, thinking back to his first year, added, "and this time, Ron, please show up." The remark struck home, and Ron Weasley stormed off, his face as red as his hair. On impulse, Harry put his arm on Pansy's shoulder and returned her kiss. "Why, Harry Potter," Pansy said, smiling.

When Pansy asked to escort Harry to their first class, Draco merely snorted, and excused himself. Harry began heading toward the front doors, she asked where he was going. "I'm sorry, I thought our first class was Care of Magical Creatures," he said. Pansy's smile disappeared. "He's not here," she said softly, "We have extra Defense Against the Dark Arts instead. Harry felt a chill. Dumbledore had said how all the students knew someone who was dead or missing. He was fitting in better than he had wanted.

  
  


Lucius Malfoy was an excellent teacher. Having practiced the Dark Arts, he knew the subject perfectly, and knew what to teach. He called on Harry repeatedly, both to show the class how much Harry knew, and to show Harry what he was missing. When Lucius began discussing the three deadly curses, Harry impressed everyone when he mentioned how he had broken the imperious curse when it had been placed on him, in his own world. Lucius cut through the voices of surprise and said, "Tell everyone how you did it." And for the rest of the class, Harry became the teacher, with Lucius interrupting to clarify, or expand upon, what Harry had said.

Transfiguration was next, and Professor McGonagall was as strict as Harry remembered. She ignored that fact that 'Harry Potter' was in her class, except to ask him if he was at the same point in her counterpart's class. Harry would have sworn it was the exact same lesson he would have had if he were home.

After lunch, Harry went for a walk by the lake. As he came in site of Hagrid's hut, with all the windows shuttered, he heard Pansy coming up behind him. "He planned on coming back," she said. Harry started to ask, "Is he..." "We don't know," was the reply. "Do you understand what its like, Harry," Pansy continued, "you should have noticed all the missing faces, but when you go back, they will still be there, and everyone will be all right." Pansy began to talk more softly, "But for those of us, here, they will still be gone. I'll never see Gregory Goyle again. Or Lee Jordan, Even though I hated the way he announced the matches. Or that boy Justin, who always smiled. Or my parents..." Pansy stopped at what she had said. Harry understood immediately. She had just told a secret she didn't want anyone to know, didn't want to talk about. "I do understand what it's like," he said to Pansy, "When I was one year old, Voldemort killed my parents. All I remember is a green light and my mother screaming." Looking straight in her eyes he said, "I still have nightmares about that." Pansy kept her eyes on Harry, "Voldemort killed my parents because they chose to follow your father, Del's father. You should know that." Both of them felt strangely calm, as though relieved of a burden. Pansy expressed it best when, during their walk back to the school, she stopped him and said, "I'm glad I met you, Harry, I've found a kindred spirit."

As they approached the school, Harry noticed a young boy, hair as black as his, sitting on the steps. He didn't know the boy, but there was something familiar about him. "Who is he," he asked Pansy? She answered, "James Black, first form, Gryffindor. His father is the Minister." The boy heard his name mentioned, and stood up. "You're that Harry Potter, aren't you," he said more than asked, "Why do you want to know who I am?" Harry smiled, "In my world, your father is my godfather. In fact, you are named after my father, James Potter." The boy nodded thoughtfully at this. "We should be friends," Harry said, holding out his hand. "Harry," Pansy said, pulling his hand away as she quickly whispered into his ear. Harry thrust out his hand, saying, "Truce." James Black smiled and shook his hand. "Truce," he responded. In this world, Harry now had one friend in Gryffindor.

As they went inside, Harry looked at Pansy, and thanked her. She said he was welcome and squeezed his hand. They stood there just looking at each other, smiling, until Draco said, "Don't start kissing again, people are starting to talk." Laughing at their own embarrassment, they turned to look at Draco who was also laughing. "I'm supposed to show you Slytherin House, since you've never been there," he said to change the subject. "Yes, I have," said Harry, smiling at Draco's (and Pansy') reaction. He told them about how he and Ron had used Polyjuice Potion and followed Draco to the common room. "Harry Potter," muttered Draco, "you are full of surprises." "And I would like to here some more of them," said Professor Snape, standing in the doorway.

  
  


"Should I be missing Professor Binn's class," asked Harry as Snape escorted him from the hall. "Why, Harry, didn't you get enough sleep last night," Snape replied. As Harry jumped, Severus laughed, "it was a joke, Harry." "I'm sorry, Sir, I was surprised. In my world, you don't have a sense of humor," Severus laughed again at Harry's reply, and said, "To be honest with you, Harry, I don't have a sense of humor either but, unlike my counterpart, I don't let that stop me." Harry looked up at the professor, smiling, "was that a joke, Sir?" Again, Severus laughed, "You're learning, Harry, learning is always a good thing."

At this, the professor walked up to the door to his rooms, asking Harry to join him for a talk. At first, they talked about the professor. Harry explained how Snape was in his world. Severus then explained why he was different. With all of the Potters dead, he had no cause to hold a grudge. But when Sirius Black asked him to help Remus Lupin, he devised the perfect revenge. He developed a cure, thus causing his two enemies to be eternally and "publically" grateful to him. "Unfortunately for my plans, Remus was so grateful at being free of his curse that we, and Sirius, became good friends. I was so popular for a while, that it was my voice of support that gave Sirius his current employment."

When he finished talking, he listened to Harry express his surprise at the turn of events. Then he asked, "Do you mind if I change the subject, I want to tell you something that will scare you." After receiving a nod of the head, and a curious look, Severus said, "Your parents, the Malfoys, love you very much." Harry laughed, "why should that scare me?" Severus smiled sadly, "They love you so much that, except for the present circumstances, they would have given you to the Dark Lord to become a Death Eater." Ignoring Harry's stunned look, he continued, "Do you know why he loves you? Because you admire him, you emulate him, you want to be just like your father, and you would have gone, because you love him.

"But things are different, now, that's what you are thinking, I see it in your face, and you are right. Now, he is fighting against this evil, and teaching others to fight it as well. And when the war is over, His children will be respectable citizens, and, should they choose to enter government service, might end up in an influential position in the ministry, maybe even the highest position. What would you do, Harry, if you were Minister of Magic.? No, not as Harry Potter, as Dudley MALFOY." 

Harry tried to fathom what he had been told. But Severus was not done yet. "I know you've only known them for a little while, Harry, but it is obvious they have had an effect on you. From what Albus told me about you, last night was the first time that you had ever been part of a family. I know Narcissa would immediately take you under her wing, and she will gently correct you, and make you explain yourself, and ask you to consider this point or that, until you finally learn to see things properly. Of course, properly means her way. That is why she loves Lucius, he already agrees with her and can argue some points better than she can. And to top all of this, they have two wonderful boys who know how to behave, to act Properly. She is truly a loving mother. Tell me, Harry, if you had to choose, would you choose your principles or a mother's love. Dudley had neither. His choice was easy."

"You can stop now," Harry said. "No, Harry," said Severus, "The lesson isn't over yet. You should have been in History class, so we will discuss history. Did you ever here of a man called Joseph Goebbels? He was a family man, a loving wife, six loving children. They went on picnics, to the beach, all of those things parents do in their spare time. On the other hand, he was also the Minister of Propaganda for the Third Reich and, under Adolf Hitler, orchestrated the greatest mass destruction this world has ever seen. A particularly gruesome part of it is still remembered very strongly, it is commonly called the Holocaust. I know you have studied muggle history and you know what I am talking about."

Now it is the end of class, any questions." Harry did have one question. "Sir, I appreciate you telling me this, but why are you telling me, after all, you married ..." "Narcissa's sister," Snape said helpfully, "who, by the way, agrees with me about fighting the Death Eaters and their leader. That is why I told you, Harry. I saw a chance to stop any influence Malfoy might have on you. It could only hurt you when you return, especially if his counterpart found out you had a weak spot.

I apologize for destroying your vision of a family, but it wasn't real. I know they were giving you what you wanted, but, then, everything has a price." Harry nodded slowly, and got up to leave. "I suppose I should thank you professor," he said. "No you should not," Severus answered, "I have in turn, destroyed all your happy feelings, diminished your self-esteem, forced you to see supposed friends in an unfavorable light, gave you a history lesson, and deprived you of a good nap." Harry forced himself to smile at the reference to the class he missed and asked if there was anything else he should know before he left. "Never give up hope, Harry, you may yet experience life as part of a real family."


	7. A Game of Tag

**OH BRAVE NEW WORLD**

  
  
  
  


By:HiBob

  
  


Disclaimer:All the characters in this story are the property of JK Rowling.

  
  


Warning:The following contains references to and descriptions of psychological trauma, 

and may not be suitable for younger readers. In consequence the rating has been 

upgraded to PG-13

  
  


Chapter 7: A Game of Tag

  
  


Del Malfoy was found in an alcove off one of the less frequented hallways. Ron was the one to find him. Not that it made any difference. When Dumbledore came on the scene, he immediately summoned for Madam Pomfrey. When she arrived, she let out a gasp. In the corner, with his hands hugging his knees, sat Del, staring at nothing. She looked at the half-dozen people around her and asked who found him. Ron raised his hand, as did Hermione. "Can you help him?" asked Ron. "I am a doctor," she replied, "if I can, I will." She then asked if Del had made any kind of movement. Ron told her no, explaining that he had stayed to watch Del, while Hermione ran to get help. Dumbledore added that he and Professor Snape had met Hermione and that she brought them straight to the scene. The boy was still in the same condition when they first saw him. Madame Pomfrey then knelt in front of the boy, calling his name but getting no reaction. When she placed a hand on his shoulder, to no effect. When she lifted his head to examine his eyes, they stared right through her, with no sign of recognition.

Madam Pomfrey was quickly informed of what had occurred in the potions class, and asked if anyone knew of any unusual events prior to that. Gregory Goyle, who, with Malfoy and Crabbe, made up the rest of the group, raised his hand. "Madam, at breakfast he said I wasn't there." "Explain," said Pomfrey. Goyle continued, "at breakfast I asked if we were friends in his world and he said I wasn't there." At this Hermione felt a chill run down her spine. "Madam Pomfrey," she interrupted, "After our first class this morning, Del looked upset. I asked him if all the questions were bothering him, and he said no, it was seeing people who aren't there. Ron told him he made it sound like they were dead. Then Del answered, yes, like they're dead, or missing, or not there, like Hagrid." Ron spoke up at this point, "At lunch he asked about Seamus Finnigan. I asked if his Seamus had an accident, and he said the word 'sniper'. After listening to a few more examples from the students, Madam Pomfrey turned to Dumbledore. "Albus, did he describe the general conditions on his world." Dumbledore hesitated slightly, "The conversation was supposed to be confidential, but he described open warfare."

The doctor thought for a minute, then turned back to Del. In short order, she made loud noises, and called out various phrases, such as 'dinner is ready'. She even tried moving him gently, but he never responded. She looked at Dumbledore, "Albus, he is suffering from induced catatonia resulting from stress-related trauma. That is the technical term and it isn't really accurate. Even muggles have little medical knowledge on the subject, and they are exposed to this more than we are. To put it simply, Del has suffered a severe shock to his system, most likely because he came from a world where violence is rampant, suddenly to find himself here, in a relatively peaceful environment. Add to this, meeting people here who are clearly alive and well, as are Goyle and Hagrid, whom may be missing or even dead. Then there is Neville Longbottom. His presence has disturbed Del greatly, and was probably what tipped the balance." As she paused, Snape asked the expected question, "What can we do?" "We have two options, we can try to find some key to getting his attention here and now, or we can put him in the infirmary for a couple of days to see if he recovers on his own. If he doesn't, he will have to be sent to St. Mungo's for treatment." "He'll get better, won't he?" asked Severus, speaking everyone's thought out loud. Madam Pomfrey sighed, "This condition is rarely permanent, but if it endures for any length of time, other problems can arise. He may be impaired in other way, and possible need medication." She saw the confused looks on the faces of the students. "Children," she said, deliberately using the term, "If he does not recover quickly, he may never completely get well. I need to know if he has reacted to anyone in a positive way, or mentioned anyone in a good way. That was when Draco raised his hand. "Madam Pomfrey," he said, "you want to talk to Crabbe."

Draco explained how Del had told Vincent that they would always be friends. "It was the only time I've heard him speak with any emotion, until Potions. Even when he yelled at someone or mocked them, it always seemed rehearsed." "Vincent," Madam Pomfrey said, "I'm glad you're here. It seems you are our best hope. I want you to think carefully of anything that you might say that Del would know." Vincent Crabbe tried to point out that he did not know Del, but Madam Pomfrey explained that it could be something that he would say to Draco when they were kids together. At one point Crabbe started to say something but shook his head. "What is it?" he was asked. "Nothing," he replied, "it was just stupid." "Try it anyway," he was told. He slowly walked toward Del, almost afraid to approach the crouching boy. Then Crabb slapped him lightly on the back, saying, "Tag, You're It." Del looked up.

Madam Pomfret jumped on this. "Del, do you want to play Tag," she said, turning his head to face her. As he went to pull his head away, she put her hand on his cheek to stop him, repeating, "Dudley, do you want to play Tag." Del responded by shaking his head, a smile forming on his lips. "Dudley, you can play Tag, but first we need to know about Neville." Del pushed himself away, but Madam Pomfrey grabbed his wrists to keep him from flailing his arms. "Dudley, we want to play tag, but we need to know about Neville. Where is Neville?" Del struggled briefly, then let out a scream ending in a sob. He than sat back, as though exhausted. "Where is Neville?" she asked again, softly, still holding on to Del's wrists. After a pause, Del let out a low moan and said, "Neville isn"t here." "What happened to Neville? Can you tell us, Dudley, What happened to Neville?" Del looked up, into Madam Pomfrey's eyes, his own filled with tears. When he spoke, he sounded as though he were six years old. All that he said was, "Neville's dead."

  
  
  
  


Neville's Story

  
  


It was his first Potions Class that Neville Longbottom met his best friend. Professor Snape gave his usual speech to the new students, closing with his standard line, "I will make you learn, regardless of what it takes." Neville, already gaining a reputation for clumsiness and for being absentminded, easily ruined his first potion as well as the cauldron. When the Professor asked him to list the ingredients, Neville failed to name half of them. He was told to stay after class. At that point, a boy in the back of the room made a rude noise, followed by laughter from some students. "You may stay as well," Snape said without turning his head, "Dudley Malfoy, I believe your name is." At the end of the class, both boys stood before the Potions teacher. "I always take education seriously," he told the boys. Then he laid out his plan. Neville would be given several educational aides to try and help him improve his memory. He would need help, and since Dudley had expressed an 'interest', he would be given that chance. "Congratulations, Mister Malfoy," said Snape, "you are going to help Mister Longbottom learn how to learn."

At first, this was a chore for both boys. The first forms were in different houses, houses which had a strong antipathy for each other. Also, both boys were forced to spend a great deal of time trying things that didn't seem to work. After a while, a pattern emerged in the methods they tried. Mnemonics worked well, but only for the short term, as did other associative methods. Various organizational efforts failed, for the simple reason that Neville couldn't remember those methods consistently. The boys were now challenged. They knew there was a way, they only had to find it. This happened in mid-October. Somehow, they had gotten to talking about nursery rhymes, and they began to recite their favorite variations to each other. (I.e., Mary had a little lamb, Her father cursed it dead, Now Mary brings her lamb to school, Between two slices of bread.) It struck Dudley how well Neville was able to remember all these poems. So they tried out a new idea. They set about making nonsense rhymes about the potions homework. In the next class, when Professor Snape would ask questions, Neville repeated raised his hand. He did not answer every question correctly, but he did hit the mark, more often than not. Neville ended up being one of the better students and, on occasion, did receive top marks.

One other thing happened. They became friends. When Professor Snape released Dudley from his punishment, Neville waited outside and the two went off together as usual. They shared quite a few adventures together. It was Neville who distracted the prefect so that Dudley and Draco could search for Hermione and/or the troll. When they needed to help Hagrid get rid of Norbert, it was Neville who finally talked Ron into contacting his brother. Neville showed his bravery best, when he acted to distract Tom Riddle, giving Dudley the chance to destroy the diary.

Despite their differences, or perhaps because of them, their friendship thrived. It came to a point where they were a familiar site in both houses, and it was always considered Truce when either of them was around.

It was when they were third forms, Hallowe'en eve to be exact, that Neville died. It started out as a normal enough day. The two boys were spending their free period helping Snape clean up his lab as punishment for their latest prank. (They had managed to get the Fat Lady to change the password to "I'm Stupid". Hermione Granger complained.) Mr. Filch came in with Mrs. Norris in his arms. The boys watch as Snape examined the obviously dead cat. When the cat let out a scream, everyone stepped back in surprise. When they looked at it again, the cat was still obviously dead. Professor Snape reacted at once, however, casting the emergency spell that immediately locked all the doors to Hogwarts, and summoned everyone to the Great Hall. He then told Filch to let Albus know it was the Portmanteau Curse.

As he sent the boys running for supplies, he explained what the Portmanteau Curse was. It was really two curses joined together, the first being a paralysis spell which over the course of one to two hours, depending on the victim, would freeze all the voluntary muscles, a slow acting form of Petrificus Totallus. The second curse then begins to act by Stopping the involuntary muscles that help us to breathe. Again, this happens slowly, usually five to seven hours after being cursed. The spell curses everyone within a specific area, such as a building, and makes each infected person contagious. As an added bonus, It causes the person who triggered the curse to be paralyzed at a faster rate, about ten to fifteen minutes, enough time to realize what had happened but not enough time to do anything about it. "Who would make such a curse," Dudley asked? "I did, only once. When I turned against Lord Voldemort I thought I had destroyed it when I destroyed my notes. I was wrong."

The two boys had been given the directions for the curative potion, and had already started working on it when they realized that Professor Snape was already paralyzed. As Dudley stirred in the first ingredients, he noticed Dudley mixing a different potion. "It's the potion that prevents paralysis," Neville explained, adding, "I'm sorry, there was only enough for one dose." 

He then drank the potion, and took over the task of adding the Belladonna leaves and Wort Root.

Dudley laughed, "Great, now I have to watch you be the hero. I should have thought of it first."

After an hour, Dudley had to stop, his muscles were becoming too stiff. The two boys had come to accept that it was up to them. No one had stopped by, most likely because they were not aware of Snape being disabled. And now, no one would be caught being stranded in one of the hallways. And now it was up to Neville. Professor Snape's efforts were paying off.

A little more than three hours after the curse had been released, Dudley felt a hand forcing his mouth open. A warm, bitter liquid was poured in, and he involuntarily swallowed.

In a few short minutes he felt fine. Neville had explained what he had done to Professor Snape, who thanked him. Snape then handed some of the flasks of the potion to Dudley. Grabbing all the remaining flasks, he ushered the boy out of the lab and to the Great Hall.

The next hour was organized chaos. Both professor and student began giving out doses of the curative potion. When the first ones recovered, they would grab one of the flasks and help distribute the potion. In less than five hours the crisis was over. That was when Dudley noticed that Neville was not there. He ran back to the potions lab, not hearing Snape call after him.

He walked into the lab, and saw his friend sitting there, white faced and gasping for breath. He asked Neville if he had taken the curative, offering to run back to the hall and get some. Neville smiled and told Dudley he couldn't take the potion because it contained Belladonna, adding that the potion he had taken earlier had contained Wormwood. That was when Dudley remembered the rhyme they had made up. _Wormwood use can come to grief, when mixed with Belladonna leaf, to be safe we always say, keep these mixes a day away._ "I can't take that potion, Dudley, it will kill me." "But, Neville, You're dying." But he was already dead.

  
  
  
  


"How is he," Professor Snape asked? "It was an ordeal for him," Madam Pomfrey said, "having to tell us about Neville, but he will be better for it. Albus is sitting with him until he falls asleep." Severus frowned, "I used to dream about meeting old friends who had passed away, and they were always pleasant. I never thought that someone would think it a nightmare. Now, I will have to explain it to them," he said, indicating the students waiting outside the infirmary doors. Madam Pomfrey stopped him before he opened the door, "Severus, don't sugarcoat this. Be direct with them. This is a fourteen-year-old boy who watched his best friend die, only to come here and see his friend treated as a joke. Add to that, all the other people he has run into, and the question is not how it happened, but why it took so long." Severus smiled, "I will also tell them, my dear doctor, that you did say he was going to be fine, how talking about it was the best thing for him. As Albus always tells me, let everything be an educational experience."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N I apologize for writing such a dark chapter. As I reread the first part of the chapter, I realized that I was writing about an incident I had witnessed when I was around that age. We write about what we know. On one level it is frightening, but I suggest you look at it this way. The character, Del is being brought out of his hell, and back into the light of the real world. This is not a story about loss, but about rescue from the brink. In reality, it is a happy tale.

  
  


(P.S.: Neville's Story is actually my attempt at a tearjerker, as well as a means to advance the 

plot,) 


	8. Cry Havoc

**OH BRAVE NEW WORLD**

  
  
  
  


By:Hibob

  
  


Disclaimer:JK Rowling owns all of the characters with the exception of James Black.

  
  


Warning:The chapter contains descriptions of violence.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 8: Cry Havoc

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Harry," Draco called softly, "are you awake?" "What time is it," Harry asked? "Half Past. Time to go." The two boys quickly dressed for the cold night, and walked out to the Slytherin House common room. Pansy was waiting for them. "What are you doing?" Harry asked in surprise. "I'm going with you," Pansy said, "You need a judge, and I thought I would be the best person to keep you honest." At this, Draco snorted, trying to hold back a laugh. Harry took her hand, returning her smile "Let's go," he said.

Slipping out of Hogwarts was easy, thought Harry. "Don't you have to worry about Mrs. Norris," he asked? "She had an accident last year," Draco answered, "Filch hasn't gotten a new cat yet." Draco's tone told him not to ask about the accident.

They were standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch when Ron appeared just after midnight. With him were Dean Thomas and James Black. Ron introduced Sean as his second, and asked Harry if Draco was his second. When Harry nodded, Ron pointed to Pansy and asked, "What is she doing here?" Pansy stepped up to him and said, "I'm the judge." Then James Black stepped forward as though he were in charge. "No, you are not," said the first form. "I have Truce with Harry. I am to be judge." Pansy nodded and stepped back.

James ordered the two duelists to shake hands. As Ron asked Harry if he was afraid, Harry suddenly raised a hand to his scar and grunted. As he raised his hand to rub his forehead, the entire atmosphere changed. As though on cue, Pansy pulled out her wand and, pointing it straight up, shouted, "Illuminatus." A fireball shot into the sky lighting up an area of more than two hundred yards. It was almost immediately followed by fireballs from Dean and Draco. "Dementors," Ron called, pointing to a group of a half dozen of the creatures already at the edge of the pitch. "And there," called out James pointing to another part of the grounds. They watched the creatures advance quickly across the field. "We'll never make it," cursed Draco as he looked back at the school, where windows were already beginning to show light. "Get behind me," Harry said, as he raised his wand. "Expecto Patronum," he shouted. A brilliant white stag instantly appeared, and began to attack the dementors. At this point the students turned and ran for the school. Harry staggered under the strain of holding the spell, combined with the effect of so many dementors around him, as well as the increasing pain from his scare. When he fell, Draco yelled to Ron to grab him. They each grabbed an arm, and ran with him as fast as they could. Harry could feel the Patronus getting weaker as he grew weaker, and as their distance increased.

The race back to the school was a blur with Harry catching only glimpses of what was happening. He remembered seeing fireballs shooting up everywhere, making the entire school grounds as bright as noon. At one point he saw a group of wizards and witches flying brooms in formation. Just as they reached the doors, Harry was laid on a stretcher, barely conscious. Suddenly he saw a British Army officer standing over him saying he was a medic. Someone said something about Patronus, and the officer laughed, pulling out a bar of chocolate, saying something about all of his cases being this easy. The last thing Harry remembered before he passed out, was eating the chocolate.

  
  
  
  


When Harry awoke there was daylight coming in the window. The pain in his head was now a dull throb, and that was slowly fading. He looked around and saw Draco sitting in a chair by his bed, his left hand bandaged. "What happened," Harry asked? " You missed it," Draco said, grinning like a Cheshire cat, "We won!" "Won what, What Happened," asked Harry again. Draco laughed, "the battle, of course. It was great." Harry looked startled. "There was a battle?" "I'll start at the beginning," Draco said, laughing again. "You know about your scar, of course. It always hurts when Voldemort is near or is planning something. When it began to hurt, we shot of the signals. They thought they had us, but we caught them with their pants down." When Harry cleared his throat, Draco went back to his story. "The dementors were the first wave, Harry, and when you performed the Patronus Charm, they stopped, all along the line. They didn't expect that at all. That gave us the time to secure the school. You're a hero, Harry."

"I thought I saw a soldier..." Harry said. "You mean the Queens Highlanders, They had half a regiment through by the time we got back to the school." At the confused look he got, Draco explained, "they've had practice runs, bringing troops in with floo powder and a dozen fireplaces." "They were muggle soldiers," Harry asked. "Of course," Draco told him, "Letting the muggles know about us was the first thing Black did as minister. It solved a lot of problems, too. By not hiding ourselves, it was easier to flush out Voldemort's supporters. Once, magic became common knowledge the various governments were able to set safeguards to protect themselves from Voldemort's interference. On top of this, muggles are developing things that wizards are finding magical. We are already doing research into making magic and electricity work together. And then there is the infantry. Once you see what a burst from an SA-80 will do to a dementor, you'll want a platoon of your own." Draco laughed again as he said this.

"Draco, you are supposed to be in bed, yourself," said Dumbledore. Taking the hint, Draco waved goodbye to Harry, saying he would be back. As he left, Dumbledore sat down in the chair. "Why aren't there more people here," Harry asked, "Draco said there was a big battle?" Dumbledore smiled politely, "The actual infirmary is now in the Great Hall." Harry nodded. "I came to apologize to you, Harry," the Headmaster said, "for using you, and almost getting you killed." "I'm sorry, Sir," Harry said, "I don't follow." "It was easy, Harry, I could have kept you quiet, not told anyone, and hid you until you left. Instead, I let it become general knowledge, hoping to convince Voldemort that we were at a weak point. I was counting on you having the same affinity to him that Del has, and I was right. Voldemort attached, and by, bad timing or good luck, you were able to give us an early warning. That you performed the Patronus Charm was a complete surprise and a welcome one." "And were we lucky," Harry asked. "Very," Dumbledore said. "I believe we would have won anyway, but at a much greater cost. Because of you, the dementors never had a chance to get close enough to the school. When the troops arrived, they cut right through those vile creatures. We have the Minister to thank for that. But our biggest luck was that the giants never showed up for battle. We can't be sure why." Dumbledore paused. "Do you forgive me?" Knowing it was expected, Harry said, "there is nothing to forgive, Sir. You did what you had to do." "Thank you, Harry, I do appreciate your saying that." At that, Dumbledore handed a packet to Harry. "Please keep this on you at all times. It is for my counterpart. I hope he finds this information useful." Harry nodded and put the packet away, noticing for the first time that he was still wearing his robes. As he looked back, Dumbledore was already standing. As he left, he told Harry to get some more rest.

As he closed his eyes, he heard Seamus Finnigan ask, "Malfoy, who's Harry." Harry looked over at the screen separating him from the next bed. "It's me, Seamus, I'm Harry. I thought everybody knew." Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey was there. "Both of you need to rest, and I do mean now. Seamus, I'll tell you all about it as soon as you are stronger." Seamus spoke up again in his weak voice, "I thought I heard the Malfoys talking about a battle." Madam Pomfrey cursed Draco under her breath. "We'll talk later, Seamus, you need to rest." "Please," Seamus asked, "did we win." Harry laughed, and remembered a phrase Dudley (the fat one) once used for a month straight. "We kicked butt," he called out. He heard weak laughter, followed by a coughing fit. After Seamus was calmed down, and obviously asleep, Madam Pomfrey stepped around the screen. Harry began to whisper an apology but he was stopped. "Seamus was hurt badly last week and hasn't had much reason to be happy. You made him smile, Harry. A small bout of coughing is worth his change of attitude." Madam Pomfrey walked back to her office softly muttering, "We kicked butt," and laughing to herself.

An hour later, Harry woke up to find Draco was back, this time with his father. "Are you feeling hungry," Lucius asked? Harry admitted that he was. "Where do we eat?" Harry asked, remembering about the Great Hall. Lucius replied, "The students are eating in their common rooms, but I thought you and Draco would rather stay at our rooms for a couple of days, Until things get sorted out. Wars can be terribly messy." Lucius said the last part in such a nonchalant way, both boys had to laugh.

Harry got out of the bed and stood up. The room spun for a couple of seconds but then politely stopped, saving him the embarrassment of having to lie down again. Looking over at Draco, he saw the bandaged hand, and gave him a questioning look. "I flew too close to a curse," Draco said, ending his sentence in a laugh, again. Lucius let his anger and pride show, saying, "You're lucky you were only injured, or I would have killed you." "Father, I had to," Draco protested, "those troops had no one to fly scout after..." Turning to Harry, Draco said, "Father was right. It was a stupid thing I did." Harry nodded again. He was doing that a lot lately. He knew Draco was about to say a name, someone he knew, but stopped to save him the pain. "Seamus Finnigan is feeling better," Harry said, to change the subject, "he even laughed when I told him we won the battle." The smile returned to Lucius face, "Madam Pomfrey told us how we, what was that phrase?" Draco laughed again.

Then Pansy Parkinson walked in. They exchanged smiles. "I talked to the Headmaster, " she said softly, "and I just wanted to thank you for being a friend." Harry couldn't help but ask, "Are you leaving?" Pansy grinned and shook her head, "no silly, you are, remember." Then she turned serious. She told the three of them that the next two days were the most likely time that Harry would return to his world. Since the students were to stay in their Houses for the most part, and Harry would be staying with the Malfoys, this would be the only chance she might have to see him. "Professor," Pansy asked, "Would you mind if I ask Harry a personal question?" At his nod, she turned to Harry. "Harry, have you ever kissed a girl before?" He started to laugh and say of course he had, but he knew what Pansy meant, and what she was going to ask. "No, Why," he said. "Well, " she said starting to blush. Blushing also, Harry told her, "I'd love to."

"Oh gods, do I have to watch this," Draco interrupted. "No," said Pansy, "you can wait on the other side of the window if you'd rather." "Go ahead," Lucius said in encouragement.

Harry Potter was kissing a girl for the first time in his life, and it was a sad moment for him. He was kissing her goodbye.


	9. All Good Things

OH BRAVE NEW WORLD OH BRAVE NEW WORLD   
  
  
  


by:HiBob

  
  


Disclaimer:I own nothing, I even rent my computer.

  
  


Warning:Final Chapter

  
  
  
  


Chapter 9: All Good Things

  
  


He awoke to the smell of food. "I do hope you are hungry," said a familiar voice. Del opened his eyes on a grinning Madam Pomfrey, who was holding a tray. "Yes, please," he said softly, and raised himself to a sitting position. Madam Pomfrey placed the breakfast tray in front of him, and ordered him to eat. He did eat, but slowly, his hands shaking slightly. As he ate, the doctor told him that his shaking was a nervous reaction to what he had been through, and shouldn't last long. "You are fine, now. What you need most is to regain some trust in yourself. And don't be embarrassed about anything that happened. You handled yourself better than most adults in the same situation." The last part was not true, but a little lie helps when you need to build confidence. By the smile that appeared on Del's face, it worked.

When Del finished breakfast, the tray vanished, and Madam Pomfrey leaned over and removed a letter that had been pinned to the shoulder of Del's pajamas. She explained that it was in case he returned during the night. This way her counterpart would know why he suddenly appeared in the infirmary. "Are you in the mood for visitors," she asked, "I told Albus it would help you to talk to people, and he gave me the authority to call for any student. If there is anyone in particular, I will make them very happy by getting them out of class." Del told her he would like to talk to Draco, and he should also talk to Hermione and Ron after all they had tried to do for him. Then he added Hagrid to the list. When Madam Pomfrey asked who he would like to talk to first, he asked for Neville.

Neville felt strange walking into the infirmary. He had been the center of attention all night and day, as the story of how he saved the school made its round. Students who had never bothered to talk to him, greeted him. Others pointed at him when he walked by. One girl even ran up and kissed him. When he was called out of class, everyone started whispering his name. Hr heard one student say he was probably going to get an award.

He walked in on Del as the boy was putting on a pair of slippers. "Hello," he said awkwardly. Del looked up. He started to smile but it turned into a frown, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you in class like that." Neville forced a smile, "It was worth it, really. Snape stopped me on my way to breakfast and said 'Good Morning.' Everyone stopped and stared at us. It was great," he concluded without much enthusiasm. Neither boy said anything for a while. Then Del turned to Madam Pomfrey and asked if they could be alone, at which she nodded and left.

"Neville was my best friend," Del said suddenly, embarrassed at having to talk about somebody when he was talking to them. Neville took it in stride, after all, it had been happening all morning. "The two of you are the same, Neville," said Del, searched for the words to explain himself. "Most of the people I've met are different from the ones I knew. Because different things happened to them, they became different people. You haven't. I saw that yesterday when you made the potion properly. You had that same look that...." Del stopped as the memory of his friend brought fresh tears to his eyes. Neville pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Del saying, "My Gran always." "Makes me carry one," said Del with a surprised laugh, "I know, you told me before." Wiping his eyes, Del became serious. "Neville, when I told them the story of how, 'he', died, I didn't tell them everything. He said one more thing to me." At this Del stood up and leaned over to whisper into the other boy's ear. "DARE to be Great," he said, as he slipped something into the pocket of Neville's robes. Del would already be gone when Neville had a chance to be alone to check what was in his pocket. It was an invisibility cloak.

  
  


Draco came by briefly, said hello, made some small talk and left, saying they would talk later. The fact that Ron and Hermione walked in at that point explained his attitude. Vincent Crabbe stayed behind, he had to ask why Del reacted to playing Tag. "It was father who is to blame for that," Del explained as Madam Pomfrey joined the three students standing around him. "Father always likes a show. When I first came to Malfoy Manor, he told me he would do something about my leg. I had a bad accident when I was six. I had broken my leg in seven places. It never healed properly, and I always walked with a limp. Father had the Doctors to examine me, and arranged for the final corrective spell to be cast just before I entered the dining hall for my surprise birthday party. I was told that he wanted me to meet some of his business associates. I walked in the room to a round of applause and was led to a cake with nine candles and my name. Then someone asked me if I would like to be adopted. He then passed a wand over the cake and the name Dursley changed to Malfoy. I was stunned and didn't know what to do. My leg was cured, I had a party just for me, and I was given a family as my present. That was when you (looking at Vincent) came up and hit me in the back and shouted 'Tag.' I turned around and ran after you before I knew I was running." Del smiled as he remembered that day. "We played for hours, it seemed. I felt like I could have run all day."

Vincent thanked him. When he left to join Malfoy and Goyle for lunch, Madam Pomfrey told Del he could dress and join them if he wished. 'We'll walk you down to the Great Hall, if you want," Hermione offered. "I would like that, thank you," Del replied. "Are we friends?," asked Ron, noting the change in attitude. Del smiled at Ron saying, "where I come from we don't usually have friends in other houses, we have what we call Truce." "So, we won't be friends then," Ron said. Del laughed, "Do you really want to be friends with someone from (mockingly) Slytherin?" Ron returned the laugh saying, "Truce, it is," and the two shook hands.

Del turned around to get his robes to get dressed when he heard Hermione suddenly yell his name. He turned back, but she and Ron weren't there. Turning his head, he saw Draco smiling at him, with father standing behind him. He was home.

  
  
  
  
  
  


FINIS

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N I want to thank every one who has read this, especially those who reviewed it.

It was a lot of fun writing it, and I do appreciate all of the comments, even bad ones.

  
  


P.S.Quite a few people like to put quotes at the beginning of the story. Here's one for the

ending

  
  


"Think where man's glory most begins and ends,

And say my glory was I had such friends."-W.B. Yeats


End file.
